Eyes of Flame
by lowlizah
Summary: After being unlawfully imprisoned for three months Draco is finally set free. But he suffers from nightmares and panic attacks from the war. His friends are trying to get him back into a normal life while getting payback on the Ministry...continued inside
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but maybe the plot and the occasional original character.

After being unlawfully imprisoned for three months Draco is finally set free. But he suffers from nightmares and panic attacks from the war. His friends are trying to get him back into a normal life while getting payback on the Ministry that did him wrong. Harry wants to help Malfoy get back to himself and move on. While the rest of the world refuses to move on without them, can the two now young men continue doing what needs to be done while still finding time for each other?

**Chapter 1**

Harry walked into the Ministry building intent on getting to his office after a pleasant lunch break he wanted to have a quiet rest of the day. Unfortunately that was not to be as he heard shouting coming from the lobby. Going to investigate he was floored by what he saw.

Minister Arthur Weasley and his son Ron stood with Hermione and a tem of Aurors while Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Viktor Krum belittled, insulted, and threatened everyone present.

"It has been three months! You have no reason to hold him so let him go now!" Pansy shouted.

Blaise stepped forward. "We've waited long enough. Either you release him or we force your hand and make you and the rest of your underlings look like complete asses, not that you haven't done that already on your own."

"You can't do anything." Ron replied glaring at the group.

Viktor frowned. "I will no lover support your Ministry in its affairs with my or any other country."

"We are going over your head." Pansy said looping her arm with Krum's. "We will be contacting the other nobles. Moreover, they will not take too kindly to one of their own being treated that way. Especially since it's Draco."

Blaise held out an arm and said, "Beloved, your work here is done. We are leaving."

Much to everyone's shock Seamus forced his way through the crowd and took the tall dark male's arm.

The group left without so much as a second word or a glance back.

Harry walked over and stared at his best mate. "What was that about? What was Parkinson talking about going over your head?"

Hermione looked around and said in a commanding voice, "Get back to work," sending the audience that had gathered scurrying away. "Maybe we should continue this in an office."

The group moved into Arthur's office and got comfortable.

"So what on earth is going on?" Harry asked.

Arthur sighed. "Remember how Malfoy was arrested, his lawyers got in touch with his friends when we refused to release him after a week. We held them off saying we had an investigation underway and they've all been working around the clock to figure out a way to release him and make us all look like fools while they do it."

Hermione huffed. "I told you ALL that you were asking for trouble when you went to arrest him did I not? Now he and his friends are well within their rights to press charges against the Aurors and especially the Ministry that they work for. You held him for three months without a justifiable reason!"

"'Mione you're sounding just like those bastards!" Ron said glaring.

Anticipating an oncoming argument, Harry quickly intervened. "So now they're threatening to do what?"

"They're threatening a coup. Using their titles and positions against us." Arthur said. "We deserve it. We held him when we had no right. There's no telling what Mr. Finnegan told them either."

* * *

"How could that bastard play us like that?" Ron hissed. "We're his friends and he does this! I can't believe it."

Harry crossed his arms. "It certainly is a lot to take in. We all knew Seamus was seeing someone we just didn't care to ask."

"I asked," Hermione said getting up. "You're the ones who didn't care. Just as you did not care to listen to me or anyone else who told you what you were doing to Malfoy and others was wrong. His part in the war was miniscule at most and yet you're treating him like he's a Lestrange, when there are others still who rightfully deserve that anger."

"Why are you supporting them?" Ron shouted.

Before Harry could try to intervene again, Hermione answered:

"Because maybe they're right. It has been two years and everything is just like it was the day the war ended. No changes or progress has been made. I know things take time but something should have happened by now." She sighed and looked down before looking back up, meeting Mr. Weasley's gaze. "I'm sorry but I don't think you were meant to be a leader of this magnitude Mr. Weasley. In fact, I believe it should be someone from our generation, not yours. We saw the end to the war now it is our duty to see the rebuilding."

"Who would you propose?"

"Dad! Just ignore her!" Ron cried, "She's gone mental!"

They ignored him.

She looked at Harry. "I would say Harry but he has no experience dealing with politics. They are going to eat him alive at that meeting."

"Wait a mo' what meeting?" Harry asked breaking his silence.

"It's a Court meeting between the noble family heads. Harry, you hold the Potter and Black titles, so you have to go to those things now."Hermione said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "So as I was saying, you've no experience in the formalities of that life, putting faith in Harry to keep the families at bay on this particular subject would be rather stupid. No offense Harry."

"Well can't someone teach me so that I don't make a fool of myself?"

"Well, first of all it's nothing like a court trial if that was what you were thinking." She explained crossing her arms. "Actually from what I understand it's similar to the olden day court, nothing more than a meeting exclusive to the nobles. And no, no one can teach you because it would take ages to cover everything."

"Nobles?"

Arthur answered this time, cutting Hermione off. "Mostly the pureblood families, old money type people that were granted their titles long ago for various reasons. Although now there are plenty of half-bloods through marriage and such. Most are descendants of the Order of the Knights Templar. When the wizarding world went into hiding we joined the Knight's descendants whom had already been in hiding for some time."

Harry nodded, showing his understanding and indicating for the Minister to continue.

"Before the Ministry of Magic was established, the House of Nobles governed the wizarding world since they had essentially founded it, via their Court. The majority held power so no one person held it all. When the Ministry was established, it was done so with the sole purpose of governing the wizarding world and protecting the people. However as a way of keeping the Ministry in check, the House of Nobles can call Court on any Ministry ruling if they deem it unfair and overrule its decision if all of its members agree."

"And why hasn't this been used before?" Harry asked arching a brow. "I'd imagine they would have been wonderfully helpful during the war."

"No kidding." Ron mumbled listening to the discussion.

Hermione took over from here after glaring at Ron. "Because they are mostly the purebloods that supported Voldemort or half-bloods that fled the country when he rose to power. And the Ministry was far too corrupt for it to have done any good."

Ron sighed. "So anyway, what are we going to do? We can't let them vote for Malfoy's release."

"I just have to vote no then."

"Harry," Hermione stared at her long time friend with a look of annoyance. "You've no training in the etiquette, formalities or politics and policies of that system. They will disregard your vote based on those grounds. To them, you are an outsider intruding on their world. And since the Weasley family long since gave up their position and title when Voldemort first came about, they can't help teach you."

Arthur stood and crossed his arms behind his back. "That being said, we will do nothing. We made our bed now we much lie in it."

"Dad!"

"He's right Ron." Harry rose to his feet and said, "I'll escort Malfoy to them from Azkaban. Ron if you can accompany his friends to my office, we'll meet you there."

Ron's face went bright red and he jumped to his feet. "No I refuse!" he shouted, stomping his foot.

"As Head Auror, that's an order Ron."

"And I agree with it." The Minister said staring at his son. "Hermione thank you for your input but I believe your department may have need of you. As for you, Harry and Ron, you're dismissed."

* * *

Harry sighed and pulled on his black leather boots and gloves followed by a white scarf and a grey pea coat. He did not know why he was putting any effort into his appearance but with yesterday's meeting still fresh in his mind, he wanted to at least give the impression that he could dress to his status. Ron finally agreed though he had not really had much choice in the matter to escort the rest of the former Slytherin Dream Team to his office while Harry got Malfoy. It was his day off so the fact that he was doing this would hopefully make a good impression on the group.

Slipping his wand into its holster, he walked to the fireplace and floo-ed to Azkaban's entrance hall. After showing his badge to the numerous guards who were present, he walked to the lone desk in the room and shook the hand of the man behind it. "Head Auror Harry Potter here for the release and escort of Draco Malfoy."

"Auror Potter, I'm David White, the warden. Come with me and I'll show you to the prisoner's cell." The warden looked to be a good six foot with a clean-shaven head and face and muscles larger than Harry's head.

Harry nodded and followed the man through the building. They walked in silence until they finally reached their destination.

David pulled out his want and did a series of complex wand movements while muttering under his breath. When he was done, he turned to Harry and said, "We made some changes after the war that I'm sure you can appreciate. All the Dementors are contracted to the building now so they cannot leave unless specifically allowed to. And all guards are trained with modified Auror training and are under a magical contract to ensure loyalty. All the spells and charms in the building are ancient ones used during the old times for prisoners of war along with some borrowed ones that the Americans and others came up with for their prisons."

"Interesting."

"Prisoner 3B6187190." The warden flicked his wand and the cell door opened.

Harry nodded and walked into the cell, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the dim lighting. "Malfoy?" he looked around and spotter a body curled up in a ball on the bed shaking and trembling. Slowly approaching, the dark haired male touched a trembling shoulder. "Malfoy, what's wrong?" he asked, "You're getting out; I'd think you'd be jumping for joy."

Rolling the blond over he cursed under his breath. Lifting the male bridal style, he briefly wondered if many adult males were this light of if it was just Malfoy. He quickly moved down the hall, retracing his steps back to the entrance hall ignoring the calls of his name he apparated.

* * *

He apparated to St. Mungo's and shouted, "I need a healer now!"

Immediately he was flooded by a dozen healers and nurses and was led to a private room where he gently put Malfoy down onto the bed. "Treat him – I don't know what's wrong." He said watching them strip the blond down before the cast a cleaning spell revealing a array of bruises, cuts, and other injuries. His eyes were drawn down to Malfoy's left forearm where much to his shock; a large cut went from his elbow down to his wrist and went almost all the way around his arm.

"What the fuck?"

"He's got a fever, get the anti-biotic." The head healer said to a nurse and added as an after thought, "Also grab a fever reducer, pain reliever, and a sedative." When the nurse ran out to do as instructed the healer looked to another nurse. "Hook him up to an I.V. and make sure to include some nutrition potions."

Harry stood back and after what seemed like hours, the head healer walked to him and smiled tiredly.

She put her wand away and said, "He's doing better. He should be fine now, better after we get some food in him."

"So what was wrong with him?"

She stopped smiling and looked down. "Malnutrition, dehydration, numerous infections, and a few bones that needed resetting."

Harry nodded and gave the woman a strained smile. "Thank you."

The woman nodded and left, leaving Harry alone with a sleeping Malfoy.

Harry approached the bed cautiously, half expecting Malfoy to spring to life. It was hard to believe that this man was the same one from school. He stared at the peacefully sleeping figure – white blond hair reached down Malfoy's back and his pale skin was healed of its wounds leaving it flawless once more. Save for one spot.

Gently Harry lifted Malfoy's left arm and looked carefully at the lightly scarred forearm. A single scar ran down from elbow to wrist and was about half and inch in width. Putting the arm back down he pulled out his wand and conjured his stag. After giving it a message to deliver to Ron, he sat down and braced himself for the storm to come.

* * *

To be continued...

R/R. I would love your reviews. They put the story on the need to update scale with my other stories. The more reviews the higher on the scale it is.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but maybe the plot and the occasional original character.

**Chapter 2**

"What the hell happened? I knew we were expecting too much! We give you a chance to save face and what do you do?"

Harry rubbed his eyes and said, "Keep your nagging voice down, Parkinson." He got to his feet and stretched his sore aching muscles, damn those hospital chairs weren't meant to be slept on, or sat on. "He was hurt when I picked him up. I brought him here then sent word to you after he was treated."

Pansy touched her friend's shoulder. "Come on Drake; wake up so we can get you out of here."

Blaise stared at Harry and nodded. "Thank you, I'm sure you have other things you'd rather be doing."

"Actually there is something I've been wondering," Harry stared at the dark Italian. "How did you and Seamus meet? A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, I must say I'm skeptical."

The male grinned. "Most are but everything is actually going really well. Of course, we have our difficulties, we have our fights but still. Our differences make the relationship that much better." Blaise looked down at his best friend. "I'm actually planning on proposing to Seamus soon, but that will have to be put on hold for a while now."

Harry nodded and looked away. "Sounds nice."

"We met at Dean's club and went from there." Blaise added. "What about you Potter? The papers have been surprising devoid of your sex life."

"Because there in no one that wants me – they all want the fame or the money." The Head Auror replied. He nodded to the pair, "If there is anything you or he need please contact me and I'll see what I can do. Have a nice day and good luck with Seamus, Zabini." He walked out after giving Malfoy one more glance.

Inside the hospital room, Blaise took the seat that Potter had abandoned and looked at the male on the bed. "Why do you think they did it?" He turned his attention to Pansy then back at Draco. "Let him go I mean. They could have waited until we called Court and put all their faith in Potter again."

"They knew he wouldn't stand a chance." She squeezed Draco's hand. "So they did the only thing they could. Plus this way they don't look like they were forced."

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about?" a weak voice asked laden with exhaustion and dryness.

"Draco!"

"Good to know that you remember my name, but I'd like to know what's going on even more." Draco replied clearing his throat. His voice sounding foreign to even his own ears. Did his voice always sound this hoarse and raspy, he could not even remember. It had been months since he had last heard his own voice. There had not been much need to talk where he had been but there had been plenty of opportunities to scream.

"Why aren't I in Azkaban? Not that I'm not relieved to be out." Draco sat up wincing slightly. "I remember being in my cell and hearing Potter's voice then nothing."

Pansy crossed her arms and looked down. "We got you out. We threatened them and they released you. Potter was your escort. You wouldn't believe the things that have been happening."

Draco forced a smile and pushed all his thoughts to the back of his mind. He was out of that hell on earth and it was a relief to be with his friends again.

Blaise smiled and touched his friend's shoulder, ignoring the blonde's flinch and shying away from his touch. Instead, he dropped his hand before speaking, "Remember the Gryffindor Seamus Finnigan?"

"The one who can't brew a potion without it exploding. He was only slightly better than Longbottom." Draco mused. "Why do you ask?"

"They're together." Pansy said crossing her arms.

The lone Malfoy blinked. "What?"

Blaise looked away and answered, "He and I are together. I'm proposing to him soon."

"I told him you wouldn't approve." Pansy said sitting at the foot of the bed.

"No it's good."

"What!"

Draco smiled. "It's a perfect way to strengthen bonds within our world. If everyone sees that we're no longer all about blood supremacy then that will only make our taking over the Ministry that much easier."

"So you're okay with it then? You aren't opposed to the marriage." The Zabini lord asked wanting to clarify.

Draco nodded. "I'm all for it. You just need to make sure he knows how to act in our society." He advised running a hand through his hair. "And you Pans, what's been going on with you?"

"Nothing much Drake, Viktor and I are still together." The dark haired witch answered. "I've also talked to this lovely man who's interested in the Malfoy heir. His name is Chad Bently, prominent family from America, old money too. Just the way you like them."

Blaise cleared his throat and broke in. "Pansy, he just got out of the worst place in the world. Why not give him time to recuperate before throwing him to the blood-thirsty dogs?"

"What better way for him to recover than to get a boyfriend? It will put him right back in the public light and help him move on," the girl reasoned. She jumped to her feet and said, "Now I'm going to go see when we can get you out of here. And possibly send word to Potter so that he'll at least know that you're alive and his hero complex saved another life."

The two males watched her walk out before turning their attention on each other.

"What's up with you?"

Draco was caught off guard by the question and looked at the Italian confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're a little jumpy and won't let anyone touch you." Blaise frowned and stared at the blond. "What happened in there?"

"Nothing happened. At least nothing horrible. It's prison you get beaten up and other stuff."

"Draco did you get raped?"

"No! No, I did not. Mostly because I was not an actual prisoner. They could not do that to me when I had a chance of getting out. So they just beat me and touched me and of course threatened and taunted me."

"Who did it? We'll make sure they suffer."

"No Blaise. It's okay, really." Draco looked around the room for the first time and sighed. "I'll just need some time getting used to things."

Pansy walked back in but remained by the door. "You can leave tomorrow but they're giving you a ridiculous amount of potions to take. So will you be staying with me or Blaise?"

"Blaise if that isn't too much trouble. How am I going to get the manor and money back? I expect we'll need to contact someone in the Ministry."

"Probably, we were able to keep those leeches away from your things but Potter may be willing to help get everything in order." Pansy answered with a sneer. "Will we never be rid of him?"

"More than likely not. But I owe him a great deal now."

Blaise grinned suddenly and jumped to his feet. "I just got an idea. I'll see you later Pans. Drake, I'll be by tomorrow noon to pick you up yeah?" he said hurriedly as he made his way out the door. He was gone before either of his friends could say another word.

Draco shook his head before he fell back on his pillow. "Gods I'm so tired. But I've got quiet a bit of catching up to do as well."

"I think we should call Court as soon as you're well enough. It will certainly give Potter a good introduction into our society, put him in his place and knock him down a peg."

"Yeah Pans whatever. Can you stop talking now?" He rolled over and closed his eyes. I'm tired and would like to get some more rest."

* * *

Harry stared at the documents in front of him before leaning back in his chair and tossing his head back. Opening a desk drawer, he pulled out a calming draught and downed it. He had thought about possibly sending them via own but figured this was something that was better delivered in person. Folding the deeds and other documents, he put them into the envelope along with the bank key and 10-inch Hawthorn wand. Sealing the manila envelope, Harry stuck it in a drawer before turning his attention back to the papers on his desk.

He wasn't exactly sure how long he was working but he did know that is was quiet save for the sound of his pen scratching on the paper, so when someone knocked at his office door he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Who is it?" he called putting his pen in its holder, welcoming the break.

"It's Seamus," was his answer.

The door opened and in came the familiar Irishman. "I was hoping we could talk. Are you busy?"

"Of course – come in, sit." Removing his glasses and rubbed his eyes, Harry smiled slightly. "I didn't think I would see you again."

Seamus closed the door and sat down in one of the plush armchairs across from the Head Auror's desk. "Blaise picked up Malfoy today. They are spending the whole day today, tomorrow and possibly the day after getting Malfoy back on his feet. Therefore, I am rather bored since my lovely boyfriend made it seem like I quit my job."

"How's he treating you by the way? Zabini always struck me as the possessive jealous type." Harry replied with a grin. "I imagine you're feeling left out with Malfoy back in the picture. The Slytherin Dream Team is back together, their prince back in their midst."

The two men laughed and Seamus replied, "Yes, he treats me well and you're surprising spot on with that assessment of him. We are working on it, and he is getting better. But you're right, I am feeling a little left out. Do you feel like that sometimes, with Hermione and Ron I mean?"

"Sometimes, mostly because I usually spend my nights alone while they're together and I feel like a third wheel when we go out."

"Can I tell you something Harry?"

Frowning at the sudden change in mood and the somewhat sad look of his friend, Harry sat up. "Of course Sea."

"Blaise values Malfoy's opinion greatly and if Malfoy told him to break up with me, he probably would. You remember what Malfoy was like, so I'm a little worried that I'm going to lose Blaise." Seamus looked down at his hands before turning his gaze back up to meet Harry's.

"Malfoy is different. He's not the same person he was before. There's no way he can be after everything he's been through." Harry put his glasses back on and sighed. "Don't worry too much, if anything you should keep your guard up. You're dealing with Slytherins after all."

"You think they have a plan they're working on?"

"Always."

* * *

R/R.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything but maybe the plot and the occasional original character.

**Chapter 3**

Draco took a deep breath and relaxed into the plush sofa in the sitting room at Zabini Manor. It felt wonderful to be in familiar surroundings again; finally, he could relax and recover from the horrid experience. All he needed was rest and plenty of Sleeping Draught.

"I had your usual room made up and tomorrow we are going shopping so you can get a new wardrobe. And I'll ask Seamus to carry on the message to Potter to send the rest of your belongings." Blaise sat down in an armchair and sighed. "Then I'm going to talk to Seamus about not telling me where he's going before he leaves."

"What are you his father? He doesn't have to tell you everything."

"I'm his boyfriend, who is famous wealthy and has a lot of enemies. I need to know where he's at. I don't see why he can't understand that."

Draco chuckled. "First of all, he's a Gryffindor. Second, he's an Auror, I think he can take care of himself and third, have you told him all that exactly as you told me?"

Blaise frowned. "Not like that. I assumed he'd know that already. And he's an ex-Auror, I quit his job for him. He doesn't need to work if he's with me, I've plenty of money."

"It's amazing how backwards you get without me," the blond said laughing again. "If he isn't doing that what else do you expect him to do? Did you even talk to him about it before you quit his job for him?"

"Not really. I thought he would be in less danger if he wasn't an Auror anymore." The male grimaced. "I guess we'll need to talk about a lot of stuff when he gets back."

* * *

Harry looked up from his discussion with Seamus as the door opened and Ron walked in.

"Harry we need those documents for tomorrow's raid." The redhead stared at the Irishman and glared. "What are you doing here? I thought you quit."

"He never quit if he doesn't want to be an Auror anymore then I need to hear it from his mouth." Harry replied with a sigh, "And I've got those papers right here."

Ron snatched them up and said, "You should fire him. I don't want the traitor working with me." Glaring one more time at the male, he walked out slamming the door as he went.

"Do you mean that? I can keep my job."

Harry nodded. "Of course. You should talk to Zabini about it though. I need you here, you're one of my best captains."

"Alright, I should go. Blaise is probably waiting for me." Seamus got up and pulled on his jacket. "How about we go out this weekend? Blaise will more than likely spend it with Malfoy. We can go to Dean's club and find you a boyfriend or something."

"Sure. I've nothing better to do."

Seamus grinned in triumph and winked to Harry before walking out of the office.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. He hated going out clubbing. It was the one sure way to feel like nothing more than a piece of meat. But he would do this for Seamus, plus it might get his friends off his back about his personal life. Even Neville and Luna were starting to nag him about his lack of a love life.

Maybe he had to settle with what was available.

* * *

Draco sighed and glared at Pansy as she walked in with Viktor and another male.

"Drake, Blaise this is Chad Bently." She introduced a tall lightly tanned man who had light green eyes and dusty brown hair.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." The man said with a smile. "You're prettier in person I must admit."

Blaise frowned and spoke, "We'll have dinner as soon as Seamus arrives but in the mean time Pansy can Draco and I speak with you, privately?" Without giving the girl a chance to object, he grabbed her and led her away, Draco following behind.

"What the hell Pans? He just go out of the hospital three days ago." Blaise hissed glaring at the other pureblood.

"And you didn't even ask me!" Draco added.

Pansy huffed and crossed her arms. "You've been acting weird. I thought this would help you move on. Before you went in you had a new boo every week and now your suddenly celibate. I thought you'd want to catch up on all the fun you missed."

"Send him away."

Before the witch had a chance to retort, a house elf popped up and bowed. "Master Zabini, Mr. Seamus Finnigan has arrived with guest Mr. Harry Potter."

"Potter, what's he doing here?" Pansy asked staring at Blaise.

Blaise shrugged. "He's probably delivering Draco's things. Sea said that Potter would stop by when he had a chance."

"Whatever. Just give Chad a chance Drake, that's all I'm asking."

"Fine Pans, let's go."

The trio went to the sitting room where all the guests were waiting.

Harry turned from where he was having small talk with Viktor and Seamus. "Mr. Zabini, Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy, I trust you are all well." He said approaching the group. "You look far better now then when I left you at St. Mungo's Mr. Malfoy although you are sill looking a little under the weather and a tad bit skinny."

"I'm working on fattening him up." Blaise said with a grin. "Good to have someone else agree with me though." He wrapped an arm around Seamus's waist. "You look like you're seen better days as well Potter."

Harry chuckled. "I'm working a case. I have a break so I thought I'd bring some things over."

Draco glared at Chad as the male walked over to him and tried to touch him. Trying to be as obvious as possible he moved farther away from Chad and closer to Potter. "Don't work yourself to death, I may still have use for you," he said, smirking when the Head Auror laughed.

"We'll see you at next weeks Court won't we Potter?" Pansy asked with a sneer. "We'll need something to entertain us." Harry ignore her and reached into his black Auror robes and pulled out an envelope. "I believe this has some things you've been missing," he said handing it over to the blond.

Draco took the envelope and stared at the other man for the first time. The Head Auror wore his black robes that fit the lean muscular body perfectly and he was a few inches taller than Draco was now. He wore stylish oval glasses and his hair was layered in a short messy style. "Thank you Potter," he said his voice soft and barely above a whisper.

"No problem, send word if you need anything," the Auror said before turning his attention back to the others in the room. "I'll leave you to your evening. I think I've burdened you long enough. Plus there are some papers that are in dire need of my signature." He nodded at Seamus and Blaise in goodbye. "See you tomorrow Sea. Zabini, Parkinson hope you have a nice night. Viktor, good luck on your upcoming match."

"Are you going to the match?" Draco asked.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "It all depends on my current case," he answered. His gaze fell on the man behind Draco and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't believe we've formally met." He said approaching the male. "Head Auror Harry Potter for the Ministry of Magic, London."

"Chad Bently"

"Oh, I know who you are." Harry said, cutting the man off and surprising everyone in the room. "Just thought I'd let you know who I am, first hand." He smirked then turned his attention back to Draco. "Take care of yourself Malfoy."

"They watched the Auror leave then it seemed everyone's gaze feel to the newcomer among the group.

"I think you should go." Blaise said breaking the silence. "Use the floo but I must insist that you leave at once." He summoned a house elf and motioned for it to Bently away.

Chad glared at the darker male before storming off, led away by the elf.

Seamus cleared his throat and said, "That was interesting."

"What do you know?" Blaise asked his boyfriend. "I agreed to letting you remain an Auror if you kept me in the loop so I could help with your cases."

"I know love but it's not my case. It's Harry's and I'm helping but it's not my place to disclose information especially when it is of this particular nature."

Draco opened the envelope and reached in breathing a sigh of relief when his hand closed around a familiar handle and his magic flared as it connected with his wand again. Staring at it he slipped it into his pocket, relishing the closeness with something so dear to him. Next, he removed the bank key followed by the packet of documents enclosed.

"Well?"

"Everything is in here – deeds, ownership titles, everything. Potter went all out."

Pansy scoffed. "Even he has to be good for something other than Quidditch, might as well be his job."

"'Arry 's a good man. You can count on 'im." Viktor said standing.

Seamus smiled. "He agreed to go clubbing with me this weekend but you're welcome to come along as well."

"Why is this the first I'm hearing about this?" Blaise asked rounding on his lover.

"The Irishman held his ground and replied, "I though you would spend the time with Malfoy helping him get his things together. But He's never been to Dean's club so I though he might enjoy it." He pulled away slightly and crossed his arms. "I asked Harry because I know how people have been pestering him to get out and meet people."

"Well considering what Draco has been through, I don't thin he'd want to go out for some time."

"I'll go." Draco responded. "No offense but Pansy your taste in men is horrible. I'm the one who set you up with Viktor and something was clearly wrong with that Bently fellow." He stared at Seamus. "If Potter is going I'll go. It'll give me a chance to thank him better especially since he'll probably avoid any Court meeting like the plague."

"Drake it almost sounds as if you fancy Potter." Pansy said in disbelief.

"'e vould treat you vell." Viktor said nodding.

Blaise sighed and walked to the door. "Let's just drop the entire affair for now and just have dinner."

Seamus grinned and followed after his lover.

Draco stared at the envelope in his hand, lost in thought and ignoring the conversation around him as he walked to the dining room. The idea didn't totally disgust him, just moderately discomforted him. But even that had more to do with the thought of physical contact after so long rather than it being Potter himself.

* * *

R/R.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything but maybe the plot and the occasional original character.

**Chapter 4**

Harry groaned and pulled the glass shrapnel out of his arm. Taking a deep breath, he looked around quickly locating his team members before nodding to Seamus. He ran out from his siding spot towards the target with Seamus and Ron acting as his back up, casting off spells to cover his charge.

He dodged and blocked curses and hexes while throwing a few of his own. Adrenaline took over his body and he got tunnel vision, focused solely on the target he had to arrest. The next few seconds felt like they lasted forever finally coming to an end when he managed to body bind the suspect and take possession of the man's wand.

"Well Mr. Bently, I don't suppose Mr. Malfoy and his friends know about this particular investment of yours do they?"

"I'm sure you'll take great pleasure in telling them." The wizard said glaring. "However you won't let Draco be too disappointed now will you?"

Seamus and Ron walked over with the rest of the Auror team. "Okay, take them in." Seamus said watching them do the hand-off the apparating to the Ministry with the rest of the team.

As soon as he reached the Ministry, Harry went into his office and began the process of treating his own wounds.

"Hey Harry, you're still going with me tomorrow to Dean's right?" Seamus asked hanging by the door of the office. "Blaise decided he wanted to come since I invited Malfoy to tag along since he'd never been."

"What?" Harry asking thinking maybe he had heard incorrectly. "Malfoy is going with us?"

Seamus grinned. "Yeah how about you come by Zabini Manor before that way we can all go together?"

"Sure. Uhm – Okay."

* * *

Harry walked out of the bathroom and nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Ron pacing in his bedroom. Arching a brow, he continued to towel dry his hair. Luckily he was so used to having roommates from when he was younger he carried on certain habits on to the rest of his life and wrapping a towel around his waist just happened to be one of those habits. "Something bothering you Ron?" he asked as he walked to his dresser.

Ron glanced at his best mate for a moment before going back to his pacing and staring at his feet. "Hermione isn't talking to me. We've been in a stint ever since that Malfoy incident. She ignores me and just seems mad," he said. "I don't know what to do! I tried flowers, cards, apologizing, gifts – everything I could think of and nothing is working."

Harry grabbed a pair of boxer-briefs and socks then headed off into his walk-in closet. "So she's still upset about the things you said? Well I don't blame her, you were a right jerk." He called back as he dressed.

"We were supposed to be going out tonight but I suppose we won't be now," the redhead mumbled sadly. "What are you doing tonight? Have time to go get a few drinks?"

"Sorry mate." Harry replied as he walked out dressed in faded jeans and a black graphic tee. "I've got plans with Seamus." He went back to his dresser and changed his regular work watch to his silver Rolex.

"So who are you trying to impress?"

The former Golden Boy smirked as he closed the clasp to the gold chain of his necklace. The thin chain and hourglass pendant filled with diamond dust instead of sand had been a gift from Hermione at his last birthday party. "What do you mean? We're just going to Dean's club."

"Harry mate you're decked out. You've got your Rolex, your favorite necklace, and next you'll put on your onyx ring. So besides Seamus who else is going? Or do you really not want to come home alone?"

Harry bit his lip and slipped the ring onto his middle finger on his left hand. "Zabini and Malfoy."

"No."

"Ron-"

"No! You can't fancy that git!"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe that is why Mione is upset? That sort of close-minded hypocrisy that you are spewing makes you sound just like Malfoy senior just a different view." Harry replied slipping on a pair of black boat shoes. "You can meet us there. I have to go by Zabini Manor, we're sort of going as group."

"No. I'll pass." Ron mumbled as he walked out of the room.

After seeing Ron off Harry glanced into a mirror and ran a bit of gel through his hair in a pathetic attempt to style it. Afterwards he grabbed his black pea coat and left, arriving at Zabini Manor exactly at the appointed time. A house elf promptly led him to the den where he waited in one of the plush sofas with a glass of water that another house elf had provided for him.

Seamus walked in and grinned. "They're coming. Malfoy was having some wardrobe trouble," he said rolling his eyes to show what he thought.

Harry grinned. "Anyone I should know about that he's trying to impress?" he asked playfully.

"Not anyone in particular, Potter what about you?" Draco asked walking in. "I must admit you do look impressive." He smirked at the stenciled lion on the Head Auror's shirt.

Harry appreciatively and openly raked his eyes over the lone Malfoy. Draco wore dark denim skinny jeans with a pair of black and white low top converse. He had on two polo shirts: a white polo on top of a black one and a small expensive looking watch adorned his thin left wrist while a silver charm bracelet rested on his right wrist. White blond hair was loosely pulled back to show off two black pearl earrings with a matching black pearl necklace.

Harry licked his lips and gladly stared at Malfoy. "You look just as impressive. But you don't need to worry, I'm not trying to get in anyone's good graces tonight."

"So you two will have each other's company all night." Blaise said as he walked over to his lover. "Try to dance at least one time together."

* * *

Draco looked around the club with a smirk. He rather liked this place. It was two floors with the second floor opened up like a balcony. Orbs of different colored lights floated and swirled around while the latest and greatest music played loudly. The bar took up almost a whole wall and booths took up the rest of the wall space in the building. Mirrors were mounted on all the walls over the booths and the entire room was done in dark colors with splashes of bright colors.

"This is amazing." Draco breathed.

Harry grinned and leaned close to Draco's ear. "Want to drink or would you like to dance before?"

Blaise and Seamus grinned at each other and headed to the bar.

"A drink would be nice but I kind of want to see if you dance better than you did back in 4th year," the Malfoy replied. He felt a familiar smirk grace his lips as he allowed Harry to tug onto the dance floor. He kept his eyes locked onto Harry's green ones as he slowly began to move his body to the music as Harry began to move his.

Harry was only aware of the blond in front of him. The other people only became noticeable when they began to crowd around them and try to get between them, which cause him to pull Draco closer to his body, his hands having found a home on the other male's hips.

Draco smiled slightly and brought a hand up to rest on Harry's shoulder.

Blaise and Seamus watched from a booth sipping at their drinks. They sat together curled up in each other's embrace with a smirk on both their faces.

"So do you think that they'll get together?" Seamus asked with a sigh. "Maybe then we won't have to worry so much about them and that would mean, we'll actually have time for each other."

"Have I been neglecting you?" Blaise asked chuckling before shifting so that he faced his lover. "Actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What about?" Seamus asked. He was more than a little nervous now, and cursed his active imagination.

The dark Italian cleared his throat and answered, "I would much rather have done this somewhere more private." He said with a chuckle as he reached into his coat pocket.

"Do what Blaise?" Seamus smiled his heart felt as though it was going to jump out of his chest and his breath quickened slightly as he carefully watched his boyfriend's actions.

"Well I – Seamus," the elder male cleared his throat again, uncharacteristically nervous, "would you do me the honor of-"

"There you two are!" Dean cried with a grin as he approached the couple. "Malfoy and Harry sure are getting some attention. I though I'd find the two of you somewhere around here."

"Hello Dean," Seamus greeted with a forced smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd pop over and say hello. Ginny is at home so I can't really stay long." He looked back at the dance floor then to the bar. "When they return from whatever land they're on, please tell them I said hello and send my regards to Malfoy on his freedom." Waving at the approaching pair, Dean walked away after bidding goodbye to the couple in the booth.

Blaise sighed and rolled his head back. He straightened up and smiled at his best mate as the blond sat down beside him. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Surprisingly yes." Draco answered as Harry sat down across from him. "You're not too bad a dancer Potter."

"Just save me a slow dance okay Malfoy?" Harry replied with a smirk. He took a swig from his brandy and licked his lips.

Draco lifted his glass and took a sip of his margarita. "So what have you two been up to?" he asked with a smile. He pointedly looked at Seamus's left ring finger and frowned when he saw nothing there.

"Since we're here," Seamus turned his gaze to the dance floor. "How about we get at least get a few dances in?"

The couple went out onto the dance floor leaving Harry and Draco alone together again.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think there was some godly force trying to push us together."

Harry shrugged. "Haven't figured out if that's a good or bad thing yet, have you?"

"Not yet." Draco answered.

The two fell into silence that wasn't quite awkward but involved ridiculous shy glances and smiles.

"Excuse me," a voice said drawing the two males' attention to a beautiful girl who smiled coyly at them. "My friend and I were wondering if you two wanted to dance. You are Harry Potter right? My friends won't believe that I actually met you."

Her friend behind her giggled in what she wanted to be a flirty way. She flipped her bleach blonde hair and smiled as she eyed Harry like a starved lion. "My name is Lisa and this is Beth."

Draco arched a brow and took another sip of his drink before replying. "I don't know about Potter but I must decline. I'm not into bottle blonde women or women in general."

Harry laughed and said, "I must agree with him." He turned his gaze to the man across from him and added, "However I'm very interested in naturally blond men with silver eyes." He smirked as Draco looked away, even though he couldn't see it, he was pretty sure the male was blushing.

The girls glared and stormed away, muttering under to each other.

Draco licked his lips and said, "Wow Potter, if I didn't know any better than I would assume that you were coming on to me."

"I always knew that you were smart Malfoy," Harry retorted with a playful tone.

Draco looked up and stared at the green-eyed male. It made him happy that Potter was interested in him yet it still felt too soon. "Potter you've no idea how happy I am to hear that."

Harry moved closer to the blond and said, "Does that mean you're interested? And you shouldn't be all that surprised, you are after-all beautiful and smart plus your personality has become much more enjoyable."

"I am but," the blond licked his lips nervously. "Can we possibly take this whatever this is, slow? I don't think," he paused, "I'm not," he paused again; "It's just too soon for me, after…" he trailed off.

"Of course," Harry replied, "You've been through a lot. I would prefer it if you called the shots, I wouldn't want to do anything you aren't okay with."

Draco smirked and said coyly, "Well Potter, don't you have a way with words?" Smiling he then added more softly, "and thank you. Maybe you'd like that slow dance now, the music has slowed down quiet a bit."

"That would be nice."

After finishing off their drinks, the two men walked back out onto the dance floor as a new slow song began to play.

Draco wrapped one arm around Harry's neck and stiffened slightly when one of Harry's arms wrapped around his waist. He relaxed when Harry grasped his hand and began leading.

* * *

Harry walked into his flat later that night with a smile. He took another shower then got ready for bed. He couldn't remember the last time he was this relaxed, this happy. He didn't know what on earth he was doing but for once it felt good not to have a plan. It felt good to do something just to do it. It also felt good to do something that no one was really expecting of him.

However, he knew he had to be careful with this. Draco was as damaged if not more so than he was. It was a challenge he was more than willing to take though. Slipping into bed, he took a deep breath and smiled. He was going to woo and court Malfoy until one of two things happened: one, Draco hexed him into next week and demanded Harry leave him alone, or two, Draco accepted his pursuing a relationship.

* * *

Draco sighed as the hot water sprayed him. He could feel Harry's hands and just thinking about the night made him grin like a loon. Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his body and walked out into his room at Zabini Manor. Tomorrow he and Blaise would go and see what repairs and renovations would need to be made to Malfoy Manor before he could move back in.

He walked over to the bed and dressed in his gray silk pajamas after casting a drying charm on himself.

"So how did tonight go?" Blaise asked walking into the room. He wore navy cotton pajama bottoms with a dark blue bathrobe.

"It went great. Potter and I are getting close and no surprise he's a great man." Draco replied. "Shouldn't you have a shirt on? Yes we wouldn't want your boyfriend to get the wrong idea seeing as you have yet to make him your fiancé."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I care about him so I want it to be special. Besides he's asleep right now, you took so long in the shower we had time for sex in the bath tub and the bed."

"I really, really – really didn't need to know that."

At his friend's laugh, Draco fell onto the bed and sighed. "I can't help but want to fall for Potter just because he's so noble and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me but at the same time, I'm so cautious, so scared."

"Not surprising considering your recent past," Blaise yawned and walked to the door. "Goodnight Dra."

"You too."

* * *

R/R. I do enjoy reviews. They make me happy and give me inspiration. :) But if you need something to work with: what do you think of the chapter and story thus far?


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything but maybe the plot and the occasional original character.

**Chapter 5**

The next few days went by in a flurry of activity that had mostly consisted of Draco trying to get back on his own, which official began when he moved back into the newly renovated and redecorated Malfoy Manor.

A weight had been lifted off his shoulders after he and Blaise used secret channels to get rid of any questionable artifacts from the manor and by the time he moved in it felt as if he were truly beginning a new chapter of his life.

Draco showed few signs of his unlawful imprisonment; at least physically as he concluded one night when he found himself in a locked stare-down with a vial of Sleeping Draught. He was addicted or at least becoming addicted he knew. Nevertheless, it was that or face the nightmares that plagued him whenever he was alone at night in the dark. Downing the dark blue potion he sighed and curled up on his large bed.

Tomorrow he was going to the spa with Pansy. Her idea, saying he it would help him feel more like his old self. It probably would, since they had gone every week prior to his imprisonment, it would be nice to get normalcy back in his life. After that, there would be a bout of shopping for the session of Court being held the next day. Harry would have to attend the meeting.

His eyes grew heavy and a smile graced his features. He was going to have to convince Harry into becoming a full member of the Court. It would not be easy, since Harry would be so firmly against becoming part of anything that went against the Ministry, where so many people that were important to him worked. That would mean he had his work cut out for him.

Oddly enough, it was something he was welcoming, guiding Harry into becoming an even greater man, one that would fit easily and be comfortable in his world and lifestyle.

Closing his eyes, Draco sighed. Of course, he would strive to make himself fit into Harry's world since there was no way in hell he was going to allow the brunette to slip through his fingers.

* * *

Harry stared at Blaise. "What are you doing here? Where's Draco?"

Blaise closed the book he was reading and got up. "He went out with Pansy and Seamus to the spa and out shopping. She dragged Seamus along, since he'll be going with us tomorrow." Grinning he looked Harry over and asked, "So are you ready for tomorrow? You have your robes prepared yes?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are head of the House Black and House Potter are you not? You have to attend tomorrow's session of Court. You've been exempted in the past due to some reason or another but you have to be there tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Harry asked an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. He knew what was going to be the hot topic of discussion but having to go there meant he would have to pick a side.

Blaise shrugged. "The Minister and all the other Department Heads will be there as well, so you would have had to be there anyway, regardless of you titled position."

"So," Harry cleared his throat to try to dislodge the lump that had settled there, "what exactly should I wear? What do you suggest to me, never having been to one of these things before?"

Blaise strolled over to Draco's liquor cabinet and helped himself to two glasses of scotch. Taking one to Harry, he sat back down and answered, "Ordinarily, one would wear formal robes that bear the family crest. But you don't have any do you?" he paused then continued after seeing Harry's head shake, "So I suppose your Auror robes will have to do. I've noticed you tend to wear them to all Ministry functions but just know that you will need to have the needed robes made for later."

"Ron doesn't have any." Harry reasoned.

Arching a brow, the darker male crossed his arms and replied, "Then I would advise you to end what you have going on with Draco before it becomes anything more." At Harry's surprised and angry look he elaborated, "Draco is Lord Malfoy, Head of the Noble and Honorable House of Malfoy, Marques of Wiltshire, Earl of Greenwood, and Viscount of Sidney. If you want to pursue him romantically you will need to raise yourself to his standard."

"You mean to say that I'm not good enough for him?"

"Yes."

The matter of fact answer left Harry stunned.

Blaise sighed and spoke again, "Look, Harry, you're a great guy. However, Draco needs someone who can match him in stature and position, not someone that is going to hold him back. You are reluctant to accept your place in our world, a world that Draco is readily a part of, if you feel uncomfortable in situations like the one you will be in tomorrow than you are useless to Draco."

"What if Draco doesn't see it like that?"

"He probably won't. Which is why I am talking to you about it now, I'm looking out for him as a good friend should. Right now especially, after all that he has been through, he needs a partner." Blaise said staring at Harry.

Harry downed the glass of scotch and put it on the table. He could see where Zabini was coming from and understood. "I want to be with him," he paused, "more than anything. I am starting to see our lives intertwining. And with the way all of this is turning out to appear, I am going to need to make a choice between my job and Draco."

"Unless you are going to help us clean up the Ministry, yes you are going to have to choose. My ulterior motive to being here to intercept you before you saw Draco again was to bring all this to light and ask if you are going to side with us, the 'pure-bloods,' the nobles, whatever you want to call our kind."

"…"

"Are you Lord Harry Potter head of the Noble and Honorable House Black and Potter, Marques of Wellington and Earl of Hilton, going to be a true leader once again?"

"…"

"Minister Weasley, what is being done to put Lord Draco Malfoy back behind bars?" one of the reporters asked.

Minister Arthur Weasley dabbed at his brow with his dirtied pocket cloth and cleared his throat for what seemed to be the millionth time. "After further investigation, we discovered that the arrest of Lord Draco Malfoy was hasty and done without just cause."

"So are you saying that the Ministry made a mistake?"

"Not necessarily, it was miscommunication that was at the fault of no one." Arthur answered, clenching the podium that he stood behind, "However, we have apologized to Lord Malfoy and he has graciously accepted that apology."

"There is word that the Nobles are going to hold a session of Court to discuss the fate of the Ministry. Is that true?" Rita Skeeter asked. "Does that mean that you are soon to be on the outs, along with every other Ministry official currently in office?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot confirm nor deny that."

"There is anger amongst some about your decision to release Mister Malfoy, and there is talk about seeking retribution from Mister Malfoy, what do you have to say to those people?"

Arthur stared at the reporter who asked that, it was no ordinary reporter. The man was by himself and had a regular notepad and quill. Glancing at the Aurors on either side of him, Arthur answered, "I would ask them do not do anything rashly. If Lord Malfoy were anything but innocent, we would not have let him go. He has done no wrong, and so I ask that people please allow us to do our jobs and not to take matters into their own hands." He watched as the man glared then backed away, until he disappeared into the flock of reporters and press.

"Thank you, this concludes today's press conference." The Minister said as he nodded his head to everyone present before turning and motioning for the Aurors present to follow him. Once he reached his office, he turned to them and said, "I want you to get me the list of all the reporters and press that were present. Find the identity of the man that asked me the question concerning retaliation against Malfoy."

"If you don't mind my asking, why sir?" one of the junior Auror's asked.

Arthur pursed his lips and replied, "The way he asked that question, implies that he knows something about these people seeking retribution."

"Would you like us to call in Potter? I have a feeling that man was no reporter." One of the Auror team leader's asked. "I believe that man has a vested interest in the situation."

"No. I'll tell him myself," the Minister answered. He heard from Ron how close Harry was getting to Malfoy. There was no way he was going to allow someone else to tell Harry about a potential danger at the risk of the Head Auror going off half-cocked looking for who was threatening his, maybe, boyfriend.

* * *

To Be Continued...

**Please read and review.** I like to hear what you have to say and any input about what you think about the story. If you have ideas feel free to share them concerning the story about what you think or would like to see happen. I know it has been a while since the last update and I am sorry. Getting ready for uni and all that junk is taking up a lot of time.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything except maybe the plot and the occasional original character. All grammatical errors are my own with partial blame laid on Microsoft Word.

**Chapter 6**

A/N: Some of the titles used in this chapter are made –up while others are actual titles that belonged to someone or another.

Harry walked into the Ministry building and made his way to the Minister's office. The door was open , so he walked in and nodded to everyone present in greeting. "Morning," he said, glancing in the mirror mounted on the wall by the door. It wasn't so much that his robes were uncomfortable, it was the situation that was unnerving.

"Harry," Hermione said smoothing over her black pencil skirt, "are you ready?" She straightened the Head Auror's tie and fixed the collar of his shirt and robes. She then turned to Ron and did the same, spending extra time to brush off lint and a few stray hairs from the red-head's robes.

Arthur smiled, "We'll be fine. Once Kingsley arrives, we'll be on our way."

* * *

The room in which the meeting was to take place was amazing. Harry couldn't stop his jaw from hitting the floor as he looked around. He stepped away from the fireplace that was used to floo in and a quick glance at his companions showed them in similar awe.

A Victorian style ceiling with matching walls made them feel like they were stepping back in time. The white and pastel coloring of the room was detailed with gold trim and floor was the black marble shining almost blindingly bright. A large round table was located in the center of the room that had a hollow center.

Before he could spend further time looking around the room, the doors opened in filed the nobles. Arthur motioned for them to be seated, which proved to be easy since there were name plates in front of all the chairs. He walked to the front of his chair and waited, trying to keep a smirk from his mouth when Hermione smacked Ron's arm for sitting before allowed.

An old man walked in last and after he sat down so too did the rest of them.

"We welcome all to this meeting," he said, his voice soft and raspy. "unfortunately we don't have time for formal greetings as we have pressing matters to deal with."

Harry looked away from the old man and allowed his gaze to wander around those present. The age varied between Arthur's age and Harry's, with the single old man being the exception. The nameplates had the name and the individual's highest-ranking title. No doubt for show-boating at who had the most power and who had the least.

"Minister Weasley," an old man who's name plate read, Pieter Suleymon, Marquis of Mainz, said "What is taking so long in the rebuilding process?"

Arthur cleared his throat, "Well, we've been trying to locate any missing individuals as well as capture any stray Death Eaters. Rebuilding just hasn't been a priority for the Ministry however we have established some groups that are working with citizens to rebuild not only private homes but public establishments as well."

"And the Death Eaters still on the loose are major or minor threats?" a woman with a sour expression, way too much make-up and too tight dress asked, "Or are you simply using them as an excuse to pass time?"

Hermione answered before Arthur, staring the woman down, "All Death Eaters are major threats. However it is possible that we are using more man power than necessary in their tracking."

Pieter Suleymon spoke again, "Let us cut to the chase, we feel that you, Minister Arthur Weasley aren't adequate to the job. The Minister needs to be someone with fresh ideas and new perspective."

"What do you know?" Ron shouted. "You're older than my dad! But you're still here, barking orders!"

Outrage followed Ron's outburst.

Kingsley cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention. "And who would you propose be the Minister, my lord?" he asked. "You must understand the position that we are in. We simply haven't the man power to both rebuild and protect. If you are volunteering to aid us then please do so."

"Head Auror Potter what do you think?"

Harry wasn't sure who asked the question since he had been rather busy watching Draco and jumped when he heard his name. "W-Well," he cleared his throat and licked his dry lips, "the Minister is doing the best that he can. If you don't feel that he is doing enough than why don't you lot help out?"

"Believe me," Blaise said smirking at Harry, "We intend to. After all, we can't allow another innocent, pureblood or not, to fall victim to power-hungry politicians."

Ron glared and said, "I fail to see how this is any of your," he looked around that table, "concern. You ran like a bunch of cowards! You had no part in the war and now you think you can dictate how we go about fixing things."

"Why you"

"It's a valid point." Draco said quietly. "And I'm sure that there are others who will wonder just such a thing." He looked around, meeting the gaze of specific people. "Some of you did run the first chance you got."

"I would think that makes us smart." A young man said glaring at Draco. "We didn't involve ourselves in a war that was not our own."

"And now you wish to dictate the recovery." Hermione said glaring as well. "I understand your concerns, as the nobility you stand to have the most to lose should things go south for purebloods. And I would advise you to use this opportunity to express your thoughts and opinions."

"You forget your place," the old man said, "and all we ask is that someone new be made Minister, someone who was part of the war but is also young. I am sure you understand Arthur Weasley why we are asking this."

"I do." Arthur said nodding to the man.

"Dad!" Ron hissed. "You can't be serious."

"We all understand." Kingsley said.

Pansy sighed loudly and said, "We have all also agreed to donate to the recovery."

"We also offer the use of some of our house elves." Another woman said sneering. "I don't understand why you haven't used them thus far."

Hermione bristled and opened her mouth to retort but was cut off but Harry.

"We have not had enough of them to help. All the elves we have are working on rebuilding Hogwarts and the destroyed wards at St. Mungo's, so we have not had any to spare. However, since both of those projects are near completion we will have them begin on the Ministry and repairing the villages." Harry looked around and added, "I will personally see to the recovery efforts and will take personal responsibility for all wrongful imprisonments, both past and present, as Head of the Auror Department."

Ron jumped to his feet. "Me too! I promise all that too as his partner."

"We will reconvene in a month to see what progress has been made." Suleymon said nodding. "We ask that Head Auror Potter remain for a moment."

Harry internally cringed as the others left via the floo and he was left alone.

The old man smiled and said, "Harry James Potter, Head of the Noble Houses Potter and Black, and Head Auror for the Ministry of Magic. I was at your naming ceremony and remember what your parents predicted for your future, I can tell you that you have far exceeded their expectations."

Harry looked away for a moment before looking back and saying, "Thank you sir."

"I understand that you were brought up unaware of court life however I ask that you begin learning about it. You are now a part of this life, of this world."

The Auror glanced at Draco, who smiled back, almost in reassurance.

"You, like others in this room, must follow"

"Sir," Harry interrupted with a smile, "with all due respect, I know what you want from me. I know what you are expecting. However don't expect me to follow through with everything that you have planned." He nodded to everyone. "I have a feeling that I will be forced to come to these things but don't expect me to enjoy it or go along with everything you want. After all," he smirked, "I survived Voldemort, I'm pretty sure I can take on all of you."

* * *

"I have never seen you that way."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Yeah, I don't really know what came over me. I just didn't like the way they talked to my friends and then I could practically see in their eyes what they thought they could use me for."

Draco smiled and slipped his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I know what you mean. I could see the same thing in their eyes." He stared at Harry and added, "They were upset after you left. It was the most fun I had at one of those meetings in a long time. But you know they have a point."

"What?"

They stopped their walk through that park and stared at each other.

"Think about it Harry, all the good that you are doing as Head Auror would be doubled if you were in a higher position." Draco answered. "As Minister you could do so much more and with your position as head of both House Black and Potter you would carry even more weight."

Harry paused. "True as that may be, I don't know anything about politics or that court shit. I'm clueless when it comes to all that and everyone knows it, your friends being the quickest to point it out," he took a deep breath, "But what about you do you think I should do it? Mione suggested I be the next Minister and all that, so we have talked about it." He stood close to Draco and took a deep breath, taking in Draco's unique scent.

"I think you would be good at it," The blond tilted his head slightly, "You just need a bit of help."

"Are you volunteering?" Harry asked grinning.

Draco smiled, "Are you asking for my help? Because you know you really do need it. You're kind of pathetic."

Harry chuckled. "Why don't you try for Minister of Magic? I think you would be more qualified than me."

"No," the blond sighed and looked down, "My family name and history would work against me. No one would want me in that position. You really would be best."

"How are you doing?"

The question caught him off guard. Draco took a few steps away from the other man and looked off into the distance. "I'm okay. I'm a Malfoy after all and we are bred to be strong." He whispered, tensing when Harry turned his head so that their gazes met.

"Among other things?" Harry questioned teasingly. "Come on, I believe it's time for our reservation."

* * *

Read and review if you please. Reading reviews makes me very happy and serves as inspiration to get chapters out quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own anything but maybe the plot and the occasional original character. I make not a single cent for this and do it purely for the enjoyment of stressing out about something other than school or some other aspect of my life. At least this I have something that I have total control over.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Draco shook his head, earning a scoff from his companion.

"Come on," Harry whined. "I've already tried on like fifty robes."

The Malfoy lord rolled his eyes and arched a brow. "I already told you, that we have to see which cut and colors suit you best. And need I remind you, Head Auror Harry Potter, you are the one that wanted my help."

"Touché, but after this I'm taking you out for ice-cream and candy." Harry said smiling. He glanced around the shop, noticing that it was more crowded now than when they first arrived.

Draco seemed unaware though Harry doubted that was true. He was certain his blonde companion was aware of every glare, sneer and harsh word whispered or not.

He watched as the blonde ran his hand over some fabric before it was snatched away by some woman whose daughter sneered and uttered hateful words that a child her age could only have heard from someone else.

Draco walked back towards Harry and smiled at the male, almost reassuringly, as if telling him it was okay.

"Madame," Draco said as he looked Harry over. "Would it be alright if we ordered the casual robes today and returned another time to work out the other robes?"

The shop owner nodded, "Yea, I was going to suggest the same." She looked at Harry. "Alright dear, this is all for today."

Harry gladly removed the robe and stepped down from the platform. He tugged on his cloak and moved closer to Draco. Aware of the eyes on them, he brushed a strand of hair from Draco's eyes and said, "I can't thank you enough for doing this and everything else."

"Well, you can start with ice-cream then candy, then after that," Draco trailed off smiling slightly.

This was their game. Since they began spending time, together they would joke around doing the couple thing and acting like one but neither had acknowledged it or brought it up. Harry was positive he wanted to take the next step tonight and kiss him. He was sure that would leave no doubt in Draco's or anyone else's mind about what their relationship was.

They walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in peaceful silence, walking close together almost hand in hand.

After getting their ice cream, they chose an outdoor table and sat down.

Harry watched with a smirk as Draco ate his ice cream in a dainty manner. He took small spoonful of ice cream to eat and kept a napkin nearby.

Harry finished his cone and smiled at the blonde. "Why are you eating like that? It looks like you aren't enjoying it." He asked with a grin, pointedly ignoring the people around them that were glaring at them and 'whispering' rude words.

Draco chuckled and wiped his mouth. "My manners are bothering you? We're in public Potter, behaving a certain way is necessary. Especially when in the public eye constantly, no matter their opinion." He smirked and added, airily, "And you needn't worry, I enjoyed the ice cream almost as much as I enjoy your company."

"So if we go my place, you will drop the manners?" Harry asked leaning closer to Draco, "I prefer the real you. Although, with that thought in mind, if you want to drop some other things when we get there I wouldn't mind."

At the scandalized looks and gasps of the people around them, Draco smiled coyly and replied, "Mr. Potter, I see I have my work cut out for me. I have much to teach you in the art of subtlety and seduction."

Harry frowned. "Is my attention unwanted?"

"On the contrary, it is welcomed." Draco answered laughing a little. Next thing he knew, as quick as a flash – Harry was on his feet wand out, a Protego around them. The brunette's chair on the floor still rocking slightly from the impact of it having fallen in the male's sudden leap to his feet.

The Auror's gaze was on the crowd, hard and menacing. There was a large gap in the crowd and many people were on the ground having ducked out of the way or having been shoved there by those getting out of the way from the rebound spell.

For the first time, Draco forgot himself as his mouth hung open and his eyes wide, in plain shock and disbelief that someone had dared to sling a curse at him in the presence of an Auror, and not just any auror but the Head Auror and not just any Head Auror but Harry Potter himself!

"Be warned," Harry said evenly, his voice cold and his gaze calculating. "I am letting that slide simply because it doesn't seem like anyone was hurt. However, I won't react kindly in the future should someone try to harm Mr. Malfoy, and whoever did it, you can warn your little buddies that he is under my protection, so if they want to know what it's like to be on the receiving end of one of my curses, they need only try to harm Mr. Malfoy again."

Draco barely had time to gauge the reactions of the onlookers to Harry's words before the green-eyed male tugged him to his feet and apparated them away.

* * *

They settled down in Harry's kitchen. Sitting on opposite ends of the small kitchen table, nursing mugs of Earl Grey, they finally calmed enough to talk about something else. Or rather, Harry got the chance to ask what he had been wanting to since a long time ago.

"May I ask why you did it?" Harry asked quietly, "Aside from the obvious."

"Why are you asking? Now of all times, it was so long ago."

Harry stared at Draco. "Because I want to know you better, I want to understand what happened." He replied, "I know your family played a large part in your decision making back then but I still don't understand, not completely."

The blonde sighed. "I don't really know how to explain it," he paused before continuing, "I don't think you could fully understand it. Muggleborns won't ever understand our traditions or customs and you," he stared at Harry. "I don't intend to sound mean, but as not having parents or real family you may not understand it either. To me, as a pureblood, family is everything. No matter what I believe or think, family loyalty is everything. I'm sure Weasley understands it. As a pureblood, as an heir, as a Malfoy, and as a son and only child, I did as the head of my family wished. And because I know you'll press the matter," he paused and stared at Harry for a moment. "My father was my idol growing up. If he would have told me the sky was purple and he was God, I would have believed it."

The Auror nodded. "You were a child and he was your father. I understand that but now you see that he was wrong. You realize and no longer-"

"I still adore and idolize him." Draco laughed at the look he received, "You could tell me horrid details about my father and the things he did. I am fully aware of a lot of those things he did. But Harry would you like to know what else Lucius Malfoy did?"

At Harry's blank look, Draco continued, "He tucked my in and told me stories and when I was ill, he and mother would stay with me until I fell asleep and then take turns checking up on me. He taught me how to ride a broom and sang my praises whenever I learned a new spell or potion that was advanced for my age. I know what he did was wrong but the change he wanted wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

The tone in Harry's voice was hard and cold. But expected, and so Draco answered, albeit nervously, "Being a pureblood means that magical blood is in its purest form, or as close as it can ever get but there has been so much intermarriage among purebloods that it is kind of a moot point at the moment, magical ability means nothing if you aren't all there. You, Harry, have more magical blood than Granger, since your mother was magical and your father was a pureblood."

"What does that have to do with wanting to kill all the muggleborns?"

"I'm getting there Harry, if you'll be patient. Purebloods and half-bloods are less likely than muggleborns to leave our world. They are the ones that put the rest of us at risk of exposure. They are the ones that pose the greatest risk to all of us. Purebloods stick to the old traditions and hold true to the old ways, while half-bloods stand as the merger between our two worlds, muggle advances are brought in by them to make our world better. Half-bloods have a greater vested interest in the magical world keeping up or staying ahead of the muggle one. Muggleborns, however, come in purely ignorant to everything."

"Well I-" Harry began but was cut off.

"You and Voldemort were exceptions that are likely to be repeated. We have to prevent that from happening. That is what my father, and he other purebloods wanted to do. It was garnered their support of Voldemort. He sought to eliminate the risk of exposure."

"Do you think Voldemort was right in what he did and what he believed?" Harry asked.

Draco remained silent, thinking hard on how to answer honestly, without angering the other male.

"Do you think Voldemort was right?" Harry repeated, anger growing at how long it was taking Draco to answer such a simple, and in his opinion, obvious, question.

At Draco's continued silence and uncomfortable expression, Harry exploded, "It's not a difficult question Draco! It even has an obvious answer!"

"Harry, you don't understand." Draco said quickly, "Voldemort wasn't always insane. If you just knew the truth-"

"You have got to be joking!" Harry shouted fists clenched tightly. "You can't be telling me you seriously believe that bastard Voldemort was right! You father's beliefs be damned, you can't honestly tell me you believe that bullshit!" Sometime during his tirade Harry had gotten up and began pacing. Turning his hard gaze to the blonde male Harry paused. "Draco?"

Draco stared at Harry. His molten silver eyes wide as a whirl wind of emotions flashed across them. He quickly looked down before rising and hastily grabbing his cloak. "I have to go." he said, his voice trembling slightly.

"Draco. Wait."

The blonde walked around Harry to the fireplace. "It's best if I go. I'm sorry Head Auror Potter if I said anything that offended you."

"Draco, no. Don't." Harry growled in frustration.

Draco quickly fled via the floo.

* * *

Blaise yawned and lazily tied his robe as he made his way to the sitting room. Upon entering to say that he was shocked of the state his friend was in would have been an understatement.

Tremors ran throughout the blonde's body as he hugged himself tightly and shivered as if cold.

"Draco what happened?" the darker male asked as he quickly went over to his friend and held him.

"Harry," Draco began sighing heavily, "and I were talking and we got to discussing the war. He asked me I'd I still believed in what Voldemort did."

"Oh, Draco, you told him the truth." Blaise frowned. "Why? You should know he of all people wouldn't understand."

"I was hoping he would though. If there were to be anything between us, then he would have to know the truth lest he find out from someone else. And at least if I told him I could explain it better and in a way that wouldn't put me in such a negative light." Draco answered staring hard into his lap.

"So how did that work out?"

"He wouldn't even let me explain. He just became enraged and started shouting. Blaise, he was so angry, and I feared for my safety. The air, Blaise, the air around us became so thick, so heavy - it was difficult to breath. And things started shaking, the walls and furniture, and Harry didn't even notice!" The Malfoy heir shivered as he thought back to the pure anger he saw in Harry.

"I'm sure it as an accident." Blaise reasoned. "He wouldn't have hurt you."

Draco sighed. "That's kind of beside the point. I shouldn't have been afraid to begin with. I used to be able to stand up to Harry and hold my own. What happened to me? My father and every single Malfoy in my line would be ashamed if they saw me now."

"You've been through Hell. Of course you aren't going to be the same person you were before."

Standing the blonde clenched his fists. "I know that," he said. "I should be stronger for what I have had to endure." Spinning around he stared at his longtime friend and spoke softly, "I think I need to get away from here for a while. Until I can get back to who I was or at least until I can think clearly without trembling like a child from everything that goes bump in the night. Could you take care of things until I get back?"

Blaise nodded. "You needn't even ask Dra. May I ask where you are planning on going, though I do believe I have an idea?"

"There are some distant Malfoy relatives in France. I shall get in touch with them, who better than to remember what it means to be a Malfoy than with my great uncles family. It will also give me a chance to revisit old acquaintances; you told me most of the Slytherins fled there after the war. I shall endeavor to convince them to return. The last stop is Bulgaria to brush up on my spell and potions work."

Blaise nodded and grinned. "You'll be happy to know that you are starting to sound like your old self. What shall I tell Potter?"

The lone Malfoy paused. "Tell him whatever you like. I cannot start any new relationship without first restoring my own confidence and former glory."

"Understandable."

"Very."

The two former Slytherins turned to the door and saw Blaise's lover wrapped in a dark green silk robe. Obviously having just tumbled out of bed and down the stairs to find where his pillow had gone. "Leave the first round with Harry to me. I know how he can be when he gets angry. I'll figure out how to tell him first and after he's calmed, I'll send him to Blaise for a more elaborate explanation."

Draco smirked. "Well, well Blaise. I can finally see why you like this chap. He certainly has potential and is brilliant in his own way. You xo know how to pick them, though I would advise on not allowing his one to get away."

The two lovers blushed and avoided each other's gazes.

"If you two don't mind, I think I will stay the night. I'll have the house elves reset the wards in the morning to exclude Potter until I can get out of London."

"Well aren't you lucky?" The Zabini lord said with a smirk. "For once I was one step ahead of you."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and it would be much appreciated if you could take the time to leave me a review. Until next time, may your life be as chaotic as mine. :D

P.S.: Also, just in case, on my profile there is a link to my livejournal on my homepage button. It will serve as the alternative to this site that I will post on but only completed stories. I have it as a back-up in the off chance I get banned from here. So go bookmark that just in case, but remember that only completed stories go up on there. However I will put status updates on my livejournal to let you know how the stories are coming along and what to be on the lookout for, and possibly post previews to future stories.


End file.
